YUGIOH: The Right Cards
by SailorDigi-Oh-Light
Summary: Its been a year after the Battle City Tournament and things are really toughening up for Yami. He meets this girl and she's from the past. Yami has strange feelings for her and is it love...? Than theres Tea who's bitchen some things up! Oh no!


YU-GI-OH: THE RIGHT CARDS  
  
CHAPTER 1: MEETING  
BY: CHRISTINA THANH THAO LE  
RATE: PG13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my...my 3rd fic! I hope you like this fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the charactors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yami was walking down the street that once had been taken as the Battle City Tournament. That was 2 years ago. Last year Yugi and Yami found a ritual way to split the body apart and now Yami didn't need to share Yugi's body anymore. Yami could walk freely without Yugi following him or bothering him.  
  
So much have been going on in the last 2 years that he couldn't keep track of. Yugi was going out with Tea. So sad, he always had a crush on Tea but she cared for Yugi more. He had to let her go but he got over it in a week. Tristen hanged out with Serenity more often and Joey had a fit with it. If it wasn't for Mai, Tristen would've been dead already.And of coarse Mai was Joey's girlfriend, it was hard to believe but when you saw it, you had to agree they were a cute couple.  
  
Everyone was 17 years old now and they all seemed to grow out of card playing. Turning another block, Yami crashed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Awww..." The girl rubbed her elbow.  
  
"Sorry." Yami stood up and held a hand to the girl.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I wasn't watching. Uh...sorry for my behavior, my name is Kristy Le." The girl stood up and smiled.  
  
Yami blushed when he saw her face. Kristy had black silk hair that reached 2 inches below her ears. Her side bangs came to her chest and she was about a head shorter than him. Her breast wasn't too big and her eyes were deep brown. Pale skin with slender legs. She was beautiful to him. " I'm Yami Moto."  
  
"THE Yami Moto? #1 dualist in Japan?" Kristy's face lighten up with glee.  
  
"You can say that. Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to the park." The girl answered.  
  
"I was going there too." Yami lied. He didn't know why he was feeling this way to the girl.  
  
"Really, then we can walk together. So, um...wheres Yugi?" Kristy asked.  
  
Yami felt his heart get heavier,"Uh...he's busy with the Game Shop."  
  
When they got to the Park, Kristy faced him and smiled once again.  
  
"What do you like about this park?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I like flowers here."  
  
"You always liked the flowers King Yami."  
  
Yami looked at her in shock.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"King Yami. I see you forgot about the UnderWorld Egypt Princess."  
  
"UnderWorld Egypt Princess?"  
  
" I see you have not remembered me. We were good friends back then. You saved my life from Priest Seto."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Ooops, I forgot. You don't remember. Well, it was good seeing you again my king." Kristy began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, can we see each other again?"  
  
"Sure, how about I go to the Game Shop tomorrow, than we can walk around the city."  
  
"Bye then!" Yami waved and he saw her disappeared.  
  
Walking home a grin, he met up with Joey.  
  
"Hey buddy! Where've you been?"  
  
"At the Park. Its been a while I've seen you." Yami tried to stop the grin.  
  
"Whats making you all happy. It has to be a girl, who is it." Joey said slyly.  
  
"Her names Kristy. She's coming around tomorrow."  
  
"She has to be pretty. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Joey ran off.  
  
Walking in the house, he saw Yugi loping around.  
  
"Whats wrong Yugi. I thought you were hanging with Tea."  
  
"We broke up."  
  
Yami spitted the milk he was drinking.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't like her anymore." Yugi looked glumly.  
  
" Hm...so you broke up with her, I hope she's okay with it." Yami said concernly.  
  
"She is."  
  
"Well, its getting late. I'm going to go to sleep." Yami walked upstairs.  
  
Upstairs Yami was deep in thought.  
  
~I can't believe Yugi broke up with Tea.~  
  
Tomorrow was Sunday and every Sunday, the gang would meet up and talked at the Game Shop. Kristy would be there too tomorrow. He pushed the thought about Tea and Yugi away and thought about Kristy. There were strange feeling he couldn't understand. He needed some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ohhhh....I hope you liked this story so far. Please review! 


End file.
